The Old Rupert
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: What if Ethan didn't turn Ripper into a demon what if on there way back to his flat Buffy catches them kissing!How will she react and where Ripper and Ethan married?
1. One Drunken Night

What if Ethan didn't turn Rupert into a demon insted on their way back to to his flat Buffy saw them kissing! And it was Ethan that she saw when she came to see giles instead of Olivia. A New Man rewrite.

"Come on Ripper let me walk in side with you." said Ethan as the cab pulled up to Ripper's flat. "Fiiyne." he slured. Ethan payed the cab fair and walked with Ripper to the door. "You know Ripper I do miss you." said Ethan as he got closer to his friend. Just then Buffy was walking up and saw Ethan standing by her watcher. "Uh what is he doing here well Giles will deel with him." she said as she ducked in the bushes to keep from beeing seen. "Eeethan don't do this we where over fifteen years ago." said Ripper but before he could stop it Ethan was kissing him and much to Buffy's suprise he kissed back he soon rapped his arms around Ethan's neck to deepen the kiss. Buffy gasped in awe at the sight before her. "Oh my god!" then she ran home to call Willow. _

Buffy's Home...  
She ran upstairs blasting passed her mother to call Willlow. "Come on Willow pick up pick up"- "Hello." said the young red head. "Oh my god Oh my God OH MY GOD Willow I-I- saw Ethan."-"Buffy calm down. What was Ethan doing?"  
"He-he was kissing G-g-giles" Willow almost screamed at what she just heard."Oh My God are you sure?"- "Yeah I'm sure. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Buffy as she hung up the phone. "Okay bye." she got up got her night gown on and went to sleep. The next morning she would talk to giles.  
_

Giles Flat the next morning...  
Ethan was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Buffy walked in. "Giles. Giles?"-"Ripper? Is this blue cheese or cheese that's gone blue?" Ethan asked as he walked out of the kitchen in just his jeans. "Oh! Your not Ripper."-"Ethan!"  
Ripper walked out in his robe with out looking up he rapped his arms around Ethan's waist and said. "I don't know love check the experation date on the top." he looked up and saw a shocked Buffy. "Uh...uh Buffy what are you doning here?"  
he said as he pulled a way from Ethan. "Well what is he doing here. I mean Giles if your gay that's fine but why him he's Evil with a capital E" she said as she pointed to Ethan. "I'm not gay I'm bi plus Ethan and I have a lot of history together and I love him." Buffy froze when she heard those three words come from Giles and about Ethan. "Uh uh okay as long as your happy." she paused and went towards Ethan. "But if you hert him I will kill you."she said as she held her fist up.  
"Bye Giles I got school." she walked out and closed the door. Ethan turned around now where were we?" Then Ripper swooped him in his arms and said. "I think I know." and kissed him passionately.  



	2. Let Him Be Happy

Chapter 2... Let Him Be Happy

Once they pulled apart they found them selves at a lose of breath. "Wow." was all then Ethan could say. "Yes my sentiments exactly." said Ripper as he showed his love to his room...

-Buffy and Willow's Dorm-

Buffy ran into her and her best friends room almost breaking the door as she slammed it shut. "OH MY GOD WILLOW OH MY GOD." she said as she she sat down on her bed. _"Breath Buffy Breath."_ she thought to herself trying to calm down. "What is it Buffy?" asked Willow as she set down beside her friend. "I told you I told you. I went over to see Giles and Ethan was there in only his jeans and he said in quote. _"Ripper is this Blue cheese or just cheese that's gone blue?"_- "When he walked out of the kitchen he notice that I wasn't Giles and and I of course said in my really mad voice Ethan! And the Giles walked up behind him apparently not noticing me and rapped his arms around Ethan's waist and and kissed his shoulder KISSED IT! And said. "_I don't know love check the expiration date on the top."_ then he looked up and saw me Oh My Gosh Willow I mean I want him to be happy but with Ethan Rayne ugh." Buffy sighed and fell backwards on her bed grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face and saying. "God. What do I do?" then she let out a loud scream in the pillow. "Well Buffy... if you want him to be happy and he is happy with Ethan then you should be happy and he knows that if he hurts 'our' Giles that we will kill him vampire or no vampire." she said as she took the pillow from her upset friend. "O-okay, But I'm just going to take walk for a while and clear my head." and with that Buffy stormed out of the dorm room...

-Giles' Flat-

Ethan was sitting on the couch while Ripper paced back and fourth. "Come on Ripper she said that she wanted you to be happy. So even if I'm the person that makes you happy then she'll be happy. Okay"

Ethan said getting Ripper to sit down. "Okay but you do know that I love you right." said Ripper. Ethan leaned in a kissed him with all the passion in him. Once they pulled apart Ethan spoke."Why don't you go and take a shower and I'll fix us some breakfast okay love." he said putting a comforting hand on his lovers shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." then Ripper was off to the bathroom to take a shower. _"Why did Buffy have to come over. I know she wants me to be happy and I love Ethan I always have. Ugh." _Ripper thought to himself in the shower. Once he got out he went to his closet and pulled out his favorite pair of jeans and a blue pin striped mid sleeve dress shirt. He chose not to were his glasses today but to were his contacts. He walked into the living room and saw Ethan sitting at the table with a full breakfast prepared. "Awe Ethan, Your so sweet you didn't have to do this." said Ripper as he gave his friend/lover a kiss on the cheek. "I know but I thought you would need it." they sat down and ate breakfast then Ethan spoke. "Do you want to go on a walk?" he asked hopefully slightly pouting.

"Awe of course." said Ripper as he pulled Ethan's hand into his and they walked out...

-The Streets of Sunnydale-

They walked hand in hand down the street Ethan sometimes leaning his head on Giles' shoulder.

When Xander and Willow where walking on the other side of the street. Xander saw the sight before him and gasped. "Oh My God Willow are you seeing what I am seeing. G-G man is holding hands with Ethan Rayne. And...Oh god now their kissing.:" he said as he covered his eyes. Willow looked and sure enough they where kissing. "Well Buffy told me about them but know I see what she meant by EW."

she said as she and Xander quickly walked off.


	3. MY Watcher!

Chapter 3...

**A/N: HI! Okay it's been like forever and a day since I've updated this so... Wish me luck and I hope that you enjoy. Oh! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review I like to here your thoughts but don't be to brutal = )**

Xander and Willow rushed into the dorm knocking down Buffy as she opened the door. "Oh My God. Buffy you where right I saw. uh. uh. I saw-"

"Will! Calm down what did you see and take slllloooowww breaths."

"I-I-I well we saw Ethan and Giles k-k-kissing and I already knew but it's just ewe?" said the red head as she fell back on her bed. "I'm in total agreement there Wills 'cause that was just ugh." said Xander as he laid back next to Willow. "All in favor of an intervention say I." said the young buy raising his hand high. "I."

"BUFFY! You the one that is suppose to be happy for him."

"I know. But it's just to weird seeing Giles kissing guys."

"Yeah well. We'll just have to deal with it of course it makes us all grossed out and stuff but I think he really loves him."

"If he really loves him than how come every time he came into town Giles was beating him to a pulp." said Buffy as she grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" asked Xander. "I'm going to make sure that MY watcher doesn't get hurt!" and with that she was gone.

"Oh God come on Will now we have to go and save Ethan." he said with a frown "Ugh I thought we beat up the bad guys."

"Not when the bad guy is our best friend's lover."

Xander and Willow opened the door to Giles' flat to see Buffy, Giles, and Ethan sitting drinking tea and talking about how they met. "Well this is a pleasant site. Ethan isn't bleeding and everyone seems happy." said Xander as he walked and sat down on the couch fallowed by a shy red head. "Yeah they where telling me how they met I already theatened Ethan that if he hurts Giles I WILL kill him demon or not." said Buffy as she patted Ethan on the shoulder. "Oo. I want to here the story. Start from the begging." said Willow with a smile. "Okay Ripper you tell it better then I do."

"Well the year was 1973..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Okay don't kill me I will update soon I promise! = ) Once again PLEASE read and Review.!**


	4. The Begining

The Begging

"Well the year was 1973-" he was cut off by a young red head. "Wait Giles before you start does this have any X rated gay stuff cause if so could you please maybe cut that out." Giles chuckled at Willow's question "Okay Willow." he said as he continued. "As I was saying the year was 1973, I had run away from home and from my destiny with just my guitar and the clothes on my back. When I got to London I was able to get a 'gig' as you would say at a local pub"

FLASHBACK:

"_Thank you Thank you. You have been great." he said as he walked off the stage when a man in a a leather jacket and ripped jeans approached him. " 'ello. Are you new to London?" he asked in a thick accent "Yes. I have been here for three weeks." _

"_Well my names Ethan and you can call me your own personal tour guide." he said with a smile _

"_That sounds nice I'm Rupert... I know that my name is horrible but I working on making my self a new name." _

"_Well I'd be more than happy to help." just as they started to leave they heard a loud noise and turned around to see a man pinning a girl against the counter. Rupert quickly rushed over and pulled the man off of the young girl. "Hey! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" asked the man in pure rage. Rupert then lifted the man who was twice his height above his head and said. "I'm the man who's going to RIP you bloody head off. Because if you hade an IQ over -0 you would know never to treat a lady that way." _

"_Okay man calm down I'll go." and with that Rupert let go and before the man was gone punched him to the ground. "And for future reference stay out of my sight or I will rip you head off." then the man was gone and applause ran through the pub. "RIPPER!" he heard from his new friend. "What?" he asked. "That's your new name Ripper because you almost bloody ripped that man's head off." he smiled. "I like it." _

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Wow is that it?" asked Buffy as they all waited in suspense. "Yeah Giles tell us more." said Willow. "What's with sudden out burst Will?" asked Xander as he got a drink out of Giles' fridge. "Oh nothing it's just this is really exciting."-"Okay now that everyone is ready I will continue."

FLASHBACK:

"_So where do you want to start?" asked Ethan as they walked down the streets of London. "I don't know. Maybe we could start tomorrow and maybe I could get me some new clothes."_

"_Okay that sounds good. Man you need a leather jacket." Ripper chuckled as they got to the hotel Ripper was staying at they got to the door "I will see you tomorrow." before he walked in he turned towards and kissed him lightly on the lips but before Ethan could respond he pulled away. "Thank you." Ripper said and with that he shut the door and leaned against it. "Wow" he thought to himself as he slid down the door._

END OF FLASHBACK:

Buffy sat on the couch mouth ajar. "Wow G-man I never picture you as a make a first move kinda guy." said Xander as he patted Giles on the back "Yes. Well I don't know I how he reacted I went to bed after."

"My reaction was simply. WOW. It wasn't that much of a kiss but just that It set something off." Rupert smiled at the comment from his lover. "Awe. Baby you so sweet" he said as he kissed his cheek. "I know I am. Isn't that why you love me." Rupert punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Not wanting to break up this love fest but I agree with Xander I never thought you would make the first move or be the save the girl guy back then more like black-magic-hates-the-world-ticking-time-bomb guy." said Buffy as she through her hands in the air. "Oh you have NO idea what ole' Ripper got up to back then. Let's see back then it was mostly sex, drugs, and rock and roll huh mate." Ethan said to Rupert. "If you asked me three years ago what I thought Giles' life was like when he was young I would have said that his diapers were tweed." said Buffy with a laugh. "Uh...Guys it's getting late and me and Buffy have class tomorrow." said Willow as she got up and headed towards the door as they left Buffy turned around and said. "Bye Giles. Bye Ethan. I want to hear more tomorrow" Once the door was shut Giles turned towards Ethan. "I thought they would never leave."

"What? Did telling our first meeting make you hot and bothered."

"Maybe?" said Giles as he leaned in a kissed Ethan lightly at first which grew more passionate as they pulled apart Ethan spoke breathlessly. "I love you." he smiled "I love you. More than you will ever know. Now let's get to bed." said Giles in a husky voice...


	5. Your MARRIED?

Chapter 5: We want more...

"Waking up in the arms of the man I love is definitely something I could get use to" Ethan thought to himself as he stretched "Good Morning luv." said Rupert as he kissed the top of his lovers head. "Good morning."

"Ughhhh."

"What Luv?"

"Oh nothing just your Slayer and your Scoobies will be coming here soon so you can tell them the rest of the story..."

"What is wrong with that."

"Oh... Well I just didn't want our day to be surrounded by teenagers that will lead a chorus of Ewws when we kiss."

"Honey. Don't worry if they say anything I will make them wish they didn't" Rupert said with a laugh. "Don't laugh at me just because I want this all to myself." said Ethan as he reached under the covers and grabbed Rupert's manhood. Rupert gasp. "BLOODY 'ELL." Ethan laughed. "What you like that Ripper?" he started to massage Rupert when there was a knock at the door... "Bugger." said Rupert under his breath. When he finally opened the door there where four smiling faces looking at him... "Hello all." said Ripper. "Giles what up with the lack of cloths situation?" asked Buffy as she pointed to Ripper only waring a robe. "Oh. Uh. Well. we-" he stuttered "You caught us at a bad time... Right luv." said Ethan as he came down stairs only in his jeans and his hair looked as though fingers and been run though it. "Yes ugh Quite Right." Anya smiled. "Oh so you where having sex... I mean if the robe that Giles is wearing and the only jeans and sex hair you're sporting gives us any clue." she stated. "Well that's quite right now isn't it luv?" said Ethan as he nibbled on Ripper's ear from behind which brought a low growl from Ripper. Ripper then turned around to face Ethan and whispered in his ear. "Don't do that love... You know what that does to me" and Ethan responded. "Of course I bloody well know what it does to you why do you think I'm doing it." he whispered with a wink. "Bloody 'ell." Ripper said under his breath. "Okay guys. You know I'm all for the lovey dovey but I don't want any gay porn going on in the living room." stated Buffy with a smile. "Yeah. The Buffster is right. Why don't we just go ahead and hear the rest of the story?" said Xander with a laugh. "Well let's see where did we leave off?" asked Ripper as he set down on the couch. "We stopped right after you had your first kiss and Ethan was going to show you the sites the next day." said Willow for the first time since they arrived. "Well then I guess it's my turn to tell the story now." said Ethan as he sat down next to Ripper and snuggled up to his chest. "Awww look at you two all cuddly and in love." said Buffy as she coddled them "Oh do shut up Buffy." said Ripper. "What I was being truthful you two look very cute together in a very disturbing way" Ripper smile grew larger... "Well, thank you for that... I think" said Ripper. "Well, go on ahead Eth. Tell them the story." he said as he pulled Ethan even closer. "Eth?" asked the the four "children"

"Well, he has always called me that... Ever since the begging. I think it was 1974 we had been together for a year and we where packing to go to his parents house so they could meet me."

FLASHBACK:(Ethan's POV)

"_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Ripper said repetitively_

"_Come on luv don't worry you parents will like me."_

"_No they won't... Well, mum won't mind when I told her on the phone she said that she always new because I was singing and dancing along like a nancy boy to all the musicals. But Dad well that's a whole different story! Think love... remember I told you that my father always told me, Giles don't love other men! He said that when I was thirteen and had my first love." Ethan smiled. "Oh! And who was this first love?" asked Ethan with a sly grin. "hmnafamnas." he mumbled. "I didn't quite understand you there love." Ripper paused and looked up blushing a bright red. "His name was... Jacob he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes." there was a long silence when Ethan's smile grew wider-_

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Oh My Gosh... Giles that's so sweet little teenage Giles having crushes on little boys." said Buffy. "Yes well Jacob and I are still friends... We never lost touch but people move on. He indeed was my first love though.", "Penny for your thoughts love?" said Ethan with a smile. "Oh! Nothing just thinking about what happened after that." He laughed.

"Of course you are."

"What?" asked Buffy

"Nothing... So shall we continue?"

"Please!" said Willow. Ethan smiled

FLASHBACK:

"_Just like me." he said "Yes just like you. But you're better, he might have been my first love... but I have never loved someone as much as I love you." Ripper leaned in and kissed Ethan a tender and sweet kiss with all the passion in the world. As they pulled apart Ethan spoke. "I love you so much... And to prove it to you..." Ethan pulled out a small black box. Ripper gasp, Ethan got down on one knee and spoke. "Rupert I love you with all the love a man could give. If you marry me I will make you so very happy, I promise never to hurt you break your heart or leave you... Well, what do you say... Ripper love will you marry me?" he asked with tears in his eyes next thing he knew Ripper was kissing him with tears. "I love you. Yes. Yes. A million times yes." _

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Awwww guys that's so sweet... But if you guys are married then why no rings and why did Giles have that thing with Miss. Calendar?" asked Buffy.

"Well that's a good point. It all started right after Eygon..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

~Authors Note~

Thanks guys I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. So please Read and Review!

Luvs the Hugs!

BONESGIRL13


	6. The Big Ending and Questions answered !

**Chapter 6... Enjoy!**

"Ethan and I where doing great just gotten married and we where happy then the group of us Randall, Ethan, De, and than I all decided to try a new spell called Eygon. When we first tried it, well lets just say it was very fun basically it was a massive high. Once, Randall died I thought it was his fault and I couldn't handle the pressure I said I had to get away that I realized that I should go back to the council... Ethan asked me to stay with him and I turned him down..." Giles paused as a slow tear fell down his face Ethan leaned over and placed his head on his husbands shoulder. "I am truly sorry for not going with you now I realized that I should have gone with you, but we where young and stupid and I wasn't ready at the time to leave I thought my whole life was there and even though I loves you so much I couldn't leave... At least that's what I thought." Giles looked at him and smiled. "I love you." he said "I love you too." Ethan said in reply.

"So why did you have the thing with Ms. Calendar?" asked Buffy

"Well I thought that Ethan had betrayed me and I started dating her to get over him, to try to get back at him in some way. I don't know what I was thinking at first but then I fell in love with her while I though had gotten over Ethan so when he showed up at the same time Eygon did I felt everything come back, like I was split in half!"

"Awe pour Giles." said Willow

"Yeah poor Giles I am sorry I hope that you and Ethan can be happy now that things are better and he is back." said Buffy

"We will." said Giles as he leaned in and kissed his husband as they pulled apart he said "I love you...Always and Forever." then their kisses started to get more heated, and everyone but the lover started to feel uncomfortable "I think we better go." said Xander Anya nodded her head in agreement and they all left.

Ethan shifted so that their cocks could renew their close acquaintance. Rupert was getting hard underneath him and he felt his own cock stir to life. Good thing both of them had years of early training in getting aroused while exceedingly drunk. He had heard of men who couldn't get it up after excessive amounts of alcohol; obviously they hadn't practiced nearly enough in their youth.

Wet sloppy kisses, serious groping and languorous rubbing of flesh on naked flash felt so good. Ethan wasn't drunk enough and knew Rupert was too drunk to try anything else, but this was good.

"Y'know, I don't think we've ever done this before," Rupert commented, although he didn't stop moving his hips into Ethan's.

"Done what?"

"Frotting," Rupert replied, lips moving along his cheek and to his ear. "We've fucked each other and blown each other and rimmed and used toys and all that, but I don't remember ever getting off simply by rubbing against you. 'S'nice."

"It is," Ethan agreed. "Isn't frotting done with clothes on, though?"

"Don't think it matters," Rupert replied. "Give me a sec and I can look it up."

"No fucking books, Ripper," Ethan warned, pressing down harder.

"Rather fuck you, Rayne. Less chance of paper cuts in awkward places. And it would make a God awful mess of the books besides."

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking annoying you are?" Ethan inquired, then went about the serious business of making Rupert so aroused that he couldn't think up any more smart ass comments.

It didn't take much time, now that Ethan was sincerely concentrating, to get them both to the point of gasping for breath and coming hard.

"Wow." they said in unison.

"Goodnight luv."

"Goodnight Eth I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading I love this story and I hope you did to...

Luvs the Hugs BONESGIRL13 


End file.
